grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Petri
He was the brother of Scott Petri and was the son of the missionary James and Dianne Petri who was responsible for the school massacre. Early Life The older brother of Scott Petri, both of them were born to James Petri and Dianne Petri in Zambia where their parents were working as missionaries. They grew up in Zambia and the pair were both influenced by his parents faith and long to be a great Christian like his parents. He soon moved to England along with Scott in order to get an education under the order of their parents. He begins to date Jennie Wier who is going to Grasmere Valley High School Sixth Form as are him and Scott. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Soon after moving to England he and his brother both moved to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The pair go head to head for the leadership of the Christian Union in their final year of Sixth Form and Scott Petri managed to be new President. From there Jake's faith begins to fade away slowly and he begins to lose interest in God, his girlfriend and ends up becoming the Head Boy of Grasmere Valley Sixth Form which connected to the high school. Volume 8 Having now obtained the Head Boy position his faith has practically disappeared and he hates his bother and Jennie who he wants to dump and live a hedonistic lifestyle. Jake longs for the newly elected Prime Minister and Vice Prime Minister Mr Gardiner and Julie to visit the school. Many in the school council object to being associated with the two as they are known for their hatred of Grasmere Valley. Regardless Jake manages to to arrange the visit of Julie and Mr Gardiner. He had in fact been in contact with them and had arranged with them who want to find a way to disgrace the town of Grasmere Valley being under their orders to engineer a massacre to blame the town. Jake longs to kill Scott and Jennie and this is his plan to do before the visit where Julie and Mr Gardiner would denounce the town due to the incident and its conservative nature. Jake manages to get in the school with a knife and he strikes Jennie, Scott and Alisha Baucham, the receptionist who saw him and tried to stop him. Sadly Alisha passed away but Scott and Jennie managed to survive. Jake however ends up being shot by Julie and Mr Gardiner's troop so that any leads of what really happened would die with him. As a result of the massacre, Mr Gardiner and Julie try to use this incident as the excuse to exterminate the town of Grasmere Valley which they hate. This becomes the incident to which Michael Novak decides to create the fire to destroy the entire town. When James and Dianne come to Grasmere Valley to surprise their boys to see how they are they are horrified by the sight of the Great Fire that had been created by Michael Novak after and they are beyond distraught hen they find out that Scott has been wounded by his own brother and that their son Jake had been shot dead after engaging in a massacre. Volume 18 James, Dianne, Scott and his wife Lalandra Petri visit Jake Petri's grave on the anniversary of his death. It is clear they are still struggling to move on from the event but with the help of Lalandra's words and each other they try to do so. Dianne and James move out of Grasmere Valley at the end of the Volume. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics The Apocalypse? #63-65 #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis Marion Richards had dug graves of those dead in order to create some excitement in the town as she is bored. This soon creates the impression that the apocalypse is taken place. Jake is among the dead bodies who are dug up and hid Marin's house.